1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus that may be configured and reconfigured for playing or practicing at different games. More specifically the invention includes apparatus that may be configured or assembled for practicing or playing two or more of men's volleyball, women's volleyball, soccer, golf, baseball, tetherball, badminton, lawn tennis and the like.
2. State of the Art
Structures to support nets for playing men's volleyball, women's volleyball, badminton and other outdoor ball sports are known. That is, apparatus for playing one of the above-identified sports or games are believed to be widely available for purchase and for placement or installation in, for example, a backyard or playground area.
Some devices are portable such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,251. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,932 illustrates another game apparatus of the type suitable for playing a volleyball-type game.
Backyard badminton sets may be purchased in which portable poles may be positioned to support a net in between. Portable soccer goals are known as well as portable nets into which one may hit a golf ball for purposes of practice or exercise.
Structures in which the game nets or game apparatus may be adjusted or positioned for purposes of playing different games are desirable in order to provide greater flexibility with minimum cost.
A game system has two spaced apart uprights with net serving structures associated with each and spaced apart under the length thereof. A game net is attachable to the net securing structure for use in playing two or more games or sports.